Across The Veil
by Morose Ambiguity
Summary: Hermione has created a plan. Now, Harry and Draco have set off to find the whereabouts of one Sirius Black. But do they really know what they’re getting themselves into?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione has created a plan. Now, Harry and Draco have set off to find the whereabouts of one Sirius Black. But do they really know what they're getting themselves into?

**Across The Veil **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Most of the setting and all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Even if you sue, there won't be anything worth getting.

**Warning:** no warnings as of now, but there may be depending on your responses.

I wish to thank my wonderful beta Alena Malfoy.

**Chapter One:** Ideas Brewing

It was a warm evening towards the end of summer when Draco was awoken by a loud tapping. He got up, almost falling off his bed, and stumbled over to the window. Outside the pane of glass, he could see an enormous owl flapping its wings slowly. It seemed like the type of owl his father might send, large and elegant. Groggily, he let the owl in, giving it a treat to munch on as he untied the letter from its leg.

"Dear Son," Draco read aloud. Well speak of the devil. He continued to scan the letter silently.

I must ask that you be at the Ministry of Magic at 9:45 on November the 1st. You have to go directly to the veil…and cross through it. Do not worry yourself about where the veil resides – your instincts shall guide you. Bring anything you can find that may aid you, for your survival is at stake. You will be asked to report on everything you find, mainly whether or not Black has managed to survive.

I trust that you will accomplish this successfully. With a task of this magnitude completed, you will be worthy of the Dark Lord.

L.M.

Draco's eyes bulged as he finished the parchment in his hands. 'This couldn't be possible,' he thought to himself. 'My father is in Azkaban, where he belongs.' Draco breath caught as he realized that there was absolutely no way for Lucius to mail him from inside Azkaban. He couldn't still be imprisoned. Dizzy and shaking, Draco made his way slowly across the room. This wasn't supposed to happen; this _can't _happen.

Draco placed the letter in his desk draw and crossed back over to his bed, hoping against all hope that this was all just a dream. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would come to find that none of this had happened. After tossing and turning for a good hour, the young man fell into a restless slumber.

He woke the next morning and went straight to his desk. The letter was there, exactly as he had left it. The rest of Draco's summer was spent trying to figure out just what he was going to do about his father's note.

* * *

I sighed, looking at the clock; it was almost time for me to meet Ron and Hermione. As I walked into Gringotts, my mind wandered to Sirius. If I had just learned Occlumency like I was supposed to, then he wouldn't be dead and I would be living with him like he promised I could. Now, I have to live with the fact that he's gone, just like so many other important people in my life. 

I was broken out of my thoughts as a particularly rude goblin asked me for my key. I handed it to him and he quickly led me to the cart that would take me down to my vault. Once there, I pulled out just enough to last me a year and endured the bumpy ride back before setting off to meet Ron and 'Mione.

I looked at my watch, wondering what time it was and hoping I wouldn't be too late. 1:52…darn. I was supposed to meet them almost a half-hour ago. I picked up my speed and ran the rest of the way to Madam Malkin's.

"Harry, where were you? We've been waiting here for a while now," Hermione asked, the usual worry present in her tone. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, embracing me in an enormous hug.

"Yeah, where were you mate? Leaving me with this one like that. Almost had to go shopping with her I did. Surely you wouldn't want your best mate to suffer through that, now would you?" Ron piped up, chuckling as Hermione hit him with her bag.

"For your information, Ronald Weasley, you would have had to go shopping with me anyway. It's just that now Harry gets to be…_tortured_…along with you," Hermione said, glaring at the redhead. I groaned, but both ignored it. "Now Harry, you need some new robes, right? And so do you Ron; yours are simply gruesome," Hermione said haughtily. She had tried countless times to get the two to wear nicer clothes, but they never seemed to heed her advice.

"Barmy, that one is. And she gets worse every year," Ron said. I laughed, following Hermione into the store.

The moment I stepped in, I was bombarded with robes; dress robes to be exact. Hermione sent me into the dressing room with ones of at least ten different colors and styles. I looked back as I entered the stall, smiling when I saw robes flying at Ron from all directions. As I closed the curtain, I could just make out the words on the redhead's lips: "HELP!" I laughed, knowing that there was no escape from Hermione's wrath.

A few moments later, I emerged wearing a silk baby blue robe. Excitedly, Hermione ran over, Ron coming at a slightly slower pace. I started to shuffle a bit, uncomfortable, but Hermione held up her hand, telling me to stop. Her eyes continued to travel up and down the length of my body while she circled around me.

"Hmm," she said slowly, eyes narrowed. Her back straightened and her eyes relaxed as she came to her decision. "Alright, take that one off and give me all the light robes you took in with you. They contrast too much with your eyes and the color washes out your skin." She paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "And now that I think of it," she continued, "maybe you should give me that maroon robe too."

I turned to go back, but was stopped short when I heard Hermione's gasp. Worried, I whipped around, just to find her holding a dark green robe with silver stitching.

"This is _perfect_," she breathed. Her eyes shot over to me before finding their way back to the robe in her hands. "Try this on," she commanded. "You _have _to try this robe on." I could see from the look of excitement in her eyes that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Back in the dressing room once more, I pulled the new robe on quickly. As I changed, I listened to Hermione compliment Ron's robe before telling him that he could change back. I smiled lightly and turned to look into the mirror. 'Not bad,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe Hermione does know what she's doing.'

I exited the dressing room when something, or rather some_one_ bumped into me, sending my glasses flying through the air as I hit the hard ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? Don't you know it's _rude_ to bump into somebody," Malfoy said, sneering down at me. I looked at him slowly, my hand moving across the ground as I tried to find my glasses. I winced when I heard a distinct crunch.

"Better be more careful Potter," the same cold voice began, "or next time, you may find that more than just your glasses end up broken." He gave me one last glare before walking away.

"Sod off Malfoy," a familiar voice yelled. Ron stood in front of Harry, cursing at Malfoy's retreating back. The aristocratic paid no heed.

"Don't pay any attention to that git," Ron said, helping Harry to his feet. "He's just an arrogant bastard."

"Don't worry, I never do," I reassured him. "Besides, you know he's full of hot air. He never carries through with his threats." The three of them all nodded in agreement.

"You know, Harry," Hermione started, changing the topic. "You really do look stunning without your glasses. You should seriously consider getting your vision repaired. Actually, I think I know a place where you can get that done. That new shop down near Eyelops probably does it, and we can go check it out after we get you two fitted." Hermione walked purposefully toward the counter. "Oh by the way," she said suddenly. "You're definitely getting that green robe."

As Ron waved over Madam Malkin, I grabbed my new dress robe, carefully laying it atop my black Hogwarts ones. I walked over to where Ron was, and waited as the elderly witch measured us. Before long, the three of us were walking out the door.

We reached the _Vision Stop _ten minutes later. It looked like a nice enough place, although it really didn't stand out all that much.

"Hello, my dears how are you?" I tall, plump, and cheery lady greeted us as we entered entered.

"Hello, Mrs." Hermione said and leaned forward to read the woman's nametag. She coughed lightly. "_Ms. _Nicolette. We were wondering if you had anything that could correct a person's vision. You see, my friend here really can't see very well, but his glasses are such a nuisance and he'd be so much better off without them."

The woman (or Nicolette as the nametag said) gave me a once over. "Oh, I'm sure we have something. Come over here and I'll see what we can do."

After examining my eyes, she sighed softly. "Sorry," she said sympathetically, "but there really isn't much of a chance here. Your vision is seriously impaired, and if I tried to fix it, it may just cause more damage. You'd have to go to a fully trained healer if you want anything done." I felt a bit gloomy at this, but became hopeful when Nicolette smiled suddenly. "However," she began, "if your only problem is with your glasses, then there is something that might work." She disappeared for a moment before returning, a small box in her hand. "Now these are somewhat muggle, but they work quite nicely if I do say so myself."

I looked at the box nervously, wondering just what was in it.

Moments later, we left the shop happily. In my hand was a small box of what the sales-lady called _contacts_.They worked just as well as my glasses, but were much less of a hassle when it came to things such as quidditch. Even if they were a tad bit uncomfortable, I was assured that they would soon feel as natural as my glasses had.

Truly, contacts are quite nifty. I smile as I remember the argument 'Mione and I had just minutes ago. Apparently, contacts come in colors, and I thought it would be cool if I changed my eyes. Hermione had argued vehemently, saying that my eyes were probably more stunning than anything you could get with contacts. She also brought up the point that the robes I had gotten earlier went with my eyes wonderfully, and it would be a waste if I changed the color of them. Although I was a bit put out, I secretly agreed with her.

Giving Hermione a quick hug, I turned to leave with Ron. I had just arrived at the Burrow a couple days ago and I plan on staying until school begins; there's no place I'd rather be during the summer holidays.

* * *

Draco strolled through the corridors of the train, making his way to the back. He was supposed to be at the prefect meeting, but he was given permission to leave when he complained that he felt ill. Finally, he made it to the last compartment - hoping desperately that it would be empty. Opening the door, Draco groaned.

Sitting there, all alone, was Potter. Just his luck.

"Malfoy," Harry asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy laughed at Harry, whose expression quickly turned to a glare. "Sod off, you bloody bastard," he snapped irritably.

"Touchy," Malfoy drawled, amusement lacing his words. "This is the last free compartment, so I guess you're just stuck with me." Harry's glare deepened.

"Fine, if you feel you _must_, then there's little I can do to stop you." Harry ground out angrily. He quickly turned away from the blonde, intent on falling asleep as quickly as he could.

Hours later, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down. "Get up you bloody lug," Malfoy sneered, hitting Harry in the arm. "We're nearly there, and you haven't even gotten changed yet."

"Hmm?" Harry asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching.

"I _said_ 'get up.' We're almost there and if you don't get changed soon, then you won't have a chance to." With that he whirled around and left the room.

Harry stood up, quickly slipping his black Hogwarts robe on. As soon as the train lurched to a stop, he bounded out of the door, intent on finding his friends. Spotting them near a carriage, he hurried over to meet them. He took a seat across from Ginny and Luna just as the carriages started moving.

"Hullo Luna. How have you been?" Harry greeted politely. It was always rather awkward talking to the odd girl. Receiving only a dreamy 'hello,' Harry turned his attention to the other occupants of the carriage. It appeared that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already engaged in a conversation, or, more accurately, Hermione and Ginny were bombarding Ron with various questions regarding the redhead's love life. Ron looked to his friend for help, but Harry wasn't about to risk being hit with the same inquiries.

Without warning, Luna began speaking again, picking up as if she had never stopped after 'hello'. "I've been fine lately." She stopped for a second before continuing, her tone a little more serious. "I'm sorry about Sirius Black. You seemed to be quite upset when he died. Did you know him well?" Harry looked startled.

Before that moment, Harry hadn't given too much thought to Sirius, at least not since the beginning of the summer. Waving away the sorrow that hit him, Harry looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, Luna, I was close to him. He was," Harry stopped, not entirely trusting that Luna would keep his secret quiet. "He was very close. I really miss him a lot."

"Well, if you ever want to find him, I would be glad to help."

"What do you mean find him? He's dead. The only reason a body wasn't found was because he fell through that damn veil." Hearing this, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny halted their conversation to listen.

"I mean exactly what I say. I know you think I'm crazy, but there is a reason I was put in Ravenclaw. It is just as I said, if you ever need help finding him, then I will be glad to help."

"Luna, I really don't need your cockamamie schemes. Sirius is dead, he isn't coming back, and it's all my fault," Harry said, voice rising. He had finally begun to accept the fact that Sirius was gone, and then she had to go bring the whole thing up again. He began to wonder why he talked to her in the first place; it wasn't worth it. She was never any help anyway.

"Just listen to what I have to say, Harry. If you don't want to believe me then go ahead, but at least listen to me," Luna cried pleadingly.

"Fine, but be quick; we're almost at the castle."

"Okay. Thank-you. You know how Sirius' body was never found?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well what if he was in some other dimension or something? What if you're the only one that can help him?"

"Luna, I don't mean to insult you, but that is ludicrous. He died when he fell through that veil." Harry was trying to keep calm, but it was difficult to hold his emotions in check.

"And how do you know that," Luna asked heatedly, exasperation creeping into her tone. "You know he wasn't hit with the killing curse; the light was red. You also don't know just what happens when you fall behind the veil…no one does. He could very well be alive, but trapped."

The carriage came to a stop and students began to file out towards the castle. Luna hopped out and headed towards one of her Ravenclaw friends. Stopping, she turned to Harry. "Think about it. _Please. _It all makes sense."

As her voice drifted off, Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't listen to her," he said quietly. "She's mental, that one." After a moment, Ron grinned. "But maybe not quite as bad as this one," he laughed, tapping his finger in Hermione's head. The bushy haired prefect looked at Ron in disapproval as the trio made their way into the castle.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione became particularly thoughtful. As she spent more and more time in the library, she began to formulate a plan. Skipping dinner one night, she worked for hours on end, perfecting every detail. Finally, she summoned Harry and Ron to an old, abandoned classroom. It was time to share with them what she knew.

"Hermione, why did you bring us down here?" Harry asked, bewildered by Hermione's increasingly odd behavior. She hadn't been around all that much recently, and Harry could've sworn that he'd seen her sneaking around on occasion.

"Yeah," Ron piped up. "I would much rather be eating than sitting down here. Especially so close to Slytherin territory."

"Oh, don't worry Ron," Hermione began, "this shouldn't take too long. It's just…I've come up with… I've come up with this plan." The two boys looked at her in interest.

"However," she continued, "if we want to pull it off, we'd need some help…" Hermione trailed off nervously. With that, the door swung open, revealing one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Author Note: I hope you like this. If you think you have read this before, you may very well be right. That is because I am reposting this now that I have a beta. I'll be anxiously awaiting your thoughts of this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Across The Veil

Thanks to my great beta.

Chapter Two: Revelations

Stepping into the classroom, I looked around, taking in the familiar sight. Almost as soon as I entered the room, Potty and the Weasel rushed over, bombarding me with questions.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Potty asked angrily.

"Get the hell out of here ferret," Weasel added loudly.

I was about to give the two, especially Weasley, a few choice words, but I was interrupted when Hermione broke in. "Calm down, would you," she hissed fiercely, glaring at her two friends in disapproval. "I asked Draco to come."

"What! Mione, you can't be serious; it's Malfoy for god's sake," Weasel shouted, unsure of how the blonde boy fit in with the plan.

"You haven't told them yet?" I sneered at her disdainfully. "And here I thought you were smarter than this. Should have known you wouldn't be, you are a mudblood after all."

"Don't call her a mudblood, you bastard," Potter yelled, lunging at me. I moved away just before he reached me and watched him fall to the floor. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed, "I didn't tell them because I knew they'd say no as soon as I suggested the idea."

The two dimwits just stood there and stared. "Yes, you idiots really should sit down – it may be quite…_shocking_." I smirked as they cautiously sought out their seats.

"Well," Hermione began, "if you two haven't figured it out all ready, then maybe you _are _idiots." She took a deep breath and continued, "Malfoy is going to help us with the plan."

"You mean _you_ are going to be helping _me_, " I reminded her quickly, getting a reprimanding glare in response.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Potter and Weasley. "Malfoy's dad ordered him to go across the veil," she said hesitantly. The two imbeciles just looked confused and Hermione, seeing the looks on her friends' faces, hurried on. "Well, I had been thinking about what Luna had said; you know, the whole 'Sirius is alive' thing, and I think there may be something to it." Potter looked like he was going to say something, but Hermione held up her hand in warning. "Anyway, after talking to Malfoy for a bit, we came up with a plan. You see, Harr-"

"You've got to be kidding," the Weasel yelled, effectively cutting Hermione off. "I love you like a sister, 'Mione, but this has to be a joke. I mean, it's absolutely ludicrous and…and…it's _Malfoy_."

Hermione ignored the outburst and continued. "As I was saying, Harry and Draco are going to be crossing together. The preparations will have to begin immediately, as the two of you will be leaving midway through the Masquerade Ball. Now are there any questions?" Hermione asked, stressing the last part. I looked at her she changed her position, sitting down gently and crossing her legs. She brushed her slightly tamer hair from her face and looked at Potter and the Weasel expectantly.

"When will they be going?" Weasel asked conspicuously.

"I already told you. Half-way through the Ball."

"Why does Harry have to go?" Weasel asked, a bit puzzled.

"I assume that he would like to see, and hopefully retrieve, his godfather. Am I correct?" Potter nodded lightly, but still looked confused.

"But I still don't see why I have to go. If Draco's already going, why can't he just do it?" I looked at him, amused by the thought of doing something so nice for my sworn enemy. He obviously noticed my expression because he added quickly, "For money, of course."

"Sorry Harry, it doesn't work that way. The only way to retrieve a lost soul is to have someone who was close to them go in and get them." I heard Potter sigh grievously and realized that the decision must be tough for him.

"Potter, don't get all gloomy, I'll be there. Trust me, you won't die unless I'm the one that kills you – I don't like my enemies falling at the hands of others," I said in an effort to calm him (as well as tell him that I am, in no way, his friend). Potter smiled in relief, knowing that I wouldn't kill him…at least not yet.

Weasley, who had appeared to be in deep thought, suddenly spoke up. "Hermione," he began questioningly, " how do you know so much about the veil?"

"Well, I don't know everything." Hermione said modestly. "Most of what I do know is just an educated guess, inferred from the theories of others. The facts really start to shake when it comes to what's _behind _the veil."

"Then how do you know if I can even get Sirius back?" Potter asked his happiness fading into a slight panic.

"Don't worry, Harry. It is possible to get him back and _that_ is a fact. You will, of course, face many trials and obstacles, but that's another reason why Draco's going; he really is a powerful wizard, even more so than his father." Hermione looked over at me as she said this and I smirked proudly at her before turning away.

"But, how do you know he won't betray us?" the Weasel inquired. "He hasn't exactly been fighting on the side of the light." I wanted to tape his mouth shut just then. Where was he getting all of these questions?

"I won't betray you," I said, looking directly into Weasley's eyes. "Well, maybe I'd betray _you,_" I amended, "but I won't betray those two." I pointed to Potter and Hermione. "You are right though," I continued. "I don't fight for the light." I paused for a second before continuing. "_However, _I do not fight for the dark either. Just because my father is a death eater, doesn't mean that I am too."

Ron looked a bit doubtful, but Hermione jumped in. "Don't worry Ron, he's telling the truth. I'm not so gullible as to just trust him; I did use Veritaserum and I found out that he really isn't a death eater." She stopped and smirked lightly. "I found out some other interesting thing as well."

Weasley and Potter glanced at each other. "What?" they both asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing much really," Hermione smiled deviously.

"Yes, Hermione is right," I said blushing, "it really is nothing. Anyway, I think its time to go now," I glanced at my watch. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss dinner." I rushed out of the room, cursing as I went.

As I left, Weasley's voice rung out behind me. "What was that about?"

* * *

When I got back to the Gryffindor Common room after dinner, I wanted some more answers. Not about the plan, but about what had flustered Malfoy so much. I waited for 'Mione to get back and I led her to the darkest corner of the Gryffindor common room, making sure that nobody would hear our conversation.

"'Mione, what did you ask Malfoy when he was under veritaserum?"

"Why should I tell you? You're one of my best friends, but a girl has got to have some secrets."

"Mione, I'm serious. You had to have asked something personal, otherwise he wouldn't have turned so red."

"Okay fine! I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone else."

"I promise. Now spill."

"Okay," she began with hesitation in her voice. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "And I can't tell who he likes, I've already promised that I wouldn't." I nodded, getting very impatient. "I asked him…well, um…I asked him about how he…uh…_floated his boat_."

"Floated his boat?"

"You know, whether or not he was shooting down the straight path." I stared at her, completely baffled. She sighed in exasperation. "I asked him if he was gay, straight, or bisexual and he told me that he swings both ways." I must have looked unsure because she clarified her words once more. "He's bisexual."

I was stunned into silence for a moment before exclaiming in astonishment. "Are you joking?!"

"Nope," She stated simply.

"Wow, that's quite unexpected."

"Yeah, unexpected if you're an idiot."

"That wasn't very nice, Mione."

"Well its true. You've never noticed what happens when you fight with him? How he gets all clumsy and such?"

"Well, yeah, but he's always like that."

"Not really. You should see yourself when you get really mad; you look like so adorable - like you're about to cry or something."

"Stop that Mione. I do not."

"Oh yes you do. You just look so _huggable_. Only a hermit wouldn't want to hold you."

"This is your fault. You made me get rid of my glasses."

"Don't be ridiculous. You looked even cuter with your glasses on – that's why I had you toss them. You were distracting him." I finally began to realize what was going on.

"Are you saying you like that scum bag?"

Hermione flushed and said, "Just a little. Don't tell Ron. He'll go berserk."

"Of course he will. Anyway, you should ask him out if you like him."

"I did."

"_And_," I urged.

"He's going to the Masquerade Ball with me."

"Oh. So you already have a date," I stated. 'Crap' I thought. 'Should have asked her out as soon as I had the chance. Now who am I going to go with?'

"Yep," She answered cheerily, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well, I plan to ask Luna, she seems nice. Besides, she looks hot this year. Hmmm, who know what might happen with her."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare degrade a woman like that," Hermione screeched. She whipped around and headed to the Girls' Dorms.

Bewildered, I got up and headed over to Ron, who was playing chess with Dean.

"Hullo, Harry." The read-head greeted. "What was that all about? I just saw Hermione running of to her dorm, practically fuming."

"Oh nothing. I just said how, I am going to ask Luna to the Masquerade."

"Come on there had to be more."

"Well, I kind of insinuated that I may…well…want to get into Luna's pants."

"Oh, now I got ya. You have to watch what you say around 'Mione, even I know that."

Around 11:45 I headed off to bed, too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

The next few weeks were as normal as anything ever was at Hogwarts. Now just two short days away, the Masquerade Ball was approaching as quickly as ever. In light of this, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry worked as hard and efficiently as they could to prepare for their future 'excursion' to the Veil. Thus far, they had managed to construct a portkey that would allow one person to find Harry and Draco if they were taking too long. It was agreed that the portkey would only be used in an absolute emergency, considering it was a risky mode of transportation at best.

Nearly every night, Harry and Draco would return to their respective houses, exhausted after a full day of being forced to work with each other. Of course, the two began to get along better, no longer biting the other's head off every five minutes. It may even be the case that they considered each other friends, although it would be a cold day in hell before they'd admit to that.

Aside from preparations, things were going quite well. The day after Harry's talk with Hermione, he asked Luna to the Masquerade, an invitation she eagerly accepted. Almost on the spot, the two had begun dating, venturing off to random broom closets for heavy snogging sessions or walking to classes holding hands. Not that everything was glorious in their relationship. Like most other couples, they too disagreed over many things, rarely seeing things eye to eye. Still, many younger couples envied Harry and Luna's relationship and even a few older ones admired their devotion.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco enjoyed their secret romance, even if it was only to a certain extent. They often had to sneak out extra early in the morning or late at night to even each other. As always, they fought a lot and were constantly competing to see who was smarter, although they would forgive the other with sweet, apologetic kisses every time. However, both felt that this relationship would never truly take off, and that they were both simply waiting for their true loves to find them.

It seemed an unspoken promise between the four couples; they would make the most of what they had now, knowing that the night of the Masquerade Ball may very well turn out to be their last.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Across The Veil

**Chapter Three: The Masquerade Ball**

The Masquerade is almost. Tonight, everyone will know that Hermione and I are dating, and I can't bear the thought of it. Sure, Hermione's intelligent (and a pretty good kisser, if truth be told), but she lacks a certain je ne sais quoi. Perhaps it would be best for the best to break it off with her. Then again, I did enjoy her company. Sighing, I stopped my pacing and shook my head; I wasn't going to think about this now.

Determined to put the whole matter out of my head, I walked over to my closet and surveyed its contents, trying to decide which robe I should wear. We were already given masks, colored according to house, year, and gender. Only the poorer of the students had to worry about matching; most of the wealthier kids had more than one robe to choose from. I, of course, had many.

Amazingly, it took just over twenty minutes to select the top five – a record, I believe. The first one I grabbed was a dark forest green with elaborate black stitching, the inverse of my third choice, a black rode with green stitching. The most elaborate of the five was a shimmering emerald with silver cuffs and trimmings. In addition to these, I chose two solid robes, one of black and the other a green that matched the mask perfectly.

I chose the green and sliver one. Slipping it on, I rushed to my private bathroom. The ball was to begin in a mere two hours, and it would take me at least half that time to perfect my hair.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, I was ready to make my grand entrance.

I had thought I was ready, but obviously, I was mistaken. It was a half an hour until the Ball began, and I was dressed up in the robe I bought the past summer. I put my deep burgundy mask on and looked in the mirror. I scowled slightly and attempted to fix my hair, failing spectacularly.

Giving up, I made my way down to the common room to wait with Ron. We were discussing the finer points of dress robes when Hermione came down, effectively cutting our conversation short.

She looked stunning, really. She had on a pale red robe, heels, and had her hair in and elegant twist. She even had make-up on for once! If I hadn't known it was Hermione, I wouldn't have been able to recognize her. A sudden shout broke my train of thought.

"Harry James Potter, you look an absolute mess. Get you arse up here right now so I can fix you up."

I looked at her in shock. Yep, that's my Mione. Did she just say arse?

"Harry, now!" I ran up to her and, with a look of determination, she dragged me into the common bathroom.

Stumbling, I was turned so that my back faced the mirror. Hermione gave me a quick appraisal before muttering a spell. I felt an odd sensation and was shocked to find Hermione tying my now long hair with a red ribbon. Occupied with my hair, I hardly noticed when she opened my robes and pointed her wand at my clothes.

"Take off your tennis shoes. There is no way, you could go to a ball in those," she said as we made our way to the dorms. She began to rummage through my drawers.

"Harry, it would really help if you told me where you kept your dress shoes."

I pointed to a small cubby.

"Well, put them on. That is the point, you know."

I slid the shoes on and tied them up. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently and I finished quickly.

"There," she said proudly, "take a look."

I glanced into the full-length mirror. She really did do a good job. My hair looked like black silk and my robes no longer bunched up around the clothes underneath. I wasn't wearing my glasses and, because of this, my eyes seemed more striking than usual. They contrasted with my hair and blended with my robes, creating a nice effect. I pulled my mask up to my face and looked. I rather looked like a Christmas tree.

I left my dorm and went to meet up with Ron and Hermione. They were waiting for me in the common room, and we set off to the Great Hall. Arriving, I looked around, entranced by the decorations. They were quite similar to those from the Yule Ball in forth-year. The tables were pushed to the side, the floor obviously cleared for dancing.

'_Dancing,' _I thought, startled. I couldn't dance for my life. _'What if Luna wants to…'_

Ron's voice snapped me out of my worrisome musings.

"Hardly anyone's here." He glanced down at his watch. 6.50. "Oh, no wonder. We're early."

I looked around, seeing only two others. Crabbe and Goyle were at a table across the hall, eating ravenously. They must have found out that food was served starting at 6:30. Grimacing at the display, I sat down with Ron and Hermione, the three of us waiting for our dates. I was going with Luna and Ron was going with Padma (just as friends). Hermione sat there staring at the door. She didn't tell us whom she was going with, only that Ron and I had to be nice.

After a few minutes or so, Luna came in and rushed over, taking the seat next to me. She leaned in to give me a quick kiss and, in no time, we were avidly discussing the dance and our inevitable departure halfway through.

Lost in conversation, I hardly noticed the hall filling with students. By 7:15, nearly everyone had arrived, with the exception of Dumbledore. The headmaster entered only moments later and the hall hushed, eagerly awaiting his speech. They were sorely disappointed, however, when the aged man remained silent, seemingly waiting for some unknown signal to begin. I looked around the hall curiously; noticing that someone was missing…Malfoy.

A small murmuring caught my attention, and I looked up. It was Draco, and he looked amazing, not that there was any surprise there. My heart skipped a beat as I watched walk closer to my table. What was he doing? Confused at first, I soon put two and two together. '_Malfoy and Hermione?' _My suspicions proved correct when the blonde sat down and inconspicuously slid his hand to Hermione's, holding it softly.

Dumbledore, seeming to know that everyone was now present, stood up and looked around.

"As all of you know," he started, "this is the first annual Masquerade Ball. The faculty and I have high expectations of success and believe you will all have a wonderful time. Before we begin, however, I would like to give thanks to the _Spelling Wanderers, _who will be providing the entertainment for tonight." A short round of applause followed, ending quickly. "The ball shall end at 11:00 sharp, and food will be served until 10:15. Enjoy your evening." With that, the band began to play.

An hour and a half later, I looked at Luna. She appeared to be having a good time, although we hadn't danced yet. Instead, we wandered around from table to table, talking to people from various houses. Currently, Luna was conversing with a friend from Hufflepuff. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Luna, would you like to dance? I fear my time at the ball may be running short," I whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face me, her smile radiant. "I'd love to."

Just as we found a clear spot on the floor, a slow song began. We stood there swaying, my arms resting on her waist and hers around my neck.

"I will miss you," I whispered. She lifter her head from my shoulder and looked at me intently. "I really don't want to go." I sighed miserably. "You know that necklace," I asked, trying to convey my remorse. "Well, I'd use it to transport you every time, if it meant I could spend more time with you. Promise me, if I can't get back, then you'll forget about me and move on with your life."

Luna looked up and stared right into my eyes. "There's no need; I know that you will come back, and with Black too." She looked down for a second before resting her head on my shoulder once more. I kissed her hair softly.

When the song ended, I moved away from Luna. It was time for me to go. I looked around for Ron and saw him waiting by the doors. Reaching him, we set off to find Malfoy.

Malfoy never saw us approach. I stood there a minute, waiting for him to look up. "It's time," Ron said eventually, impatience in his voice.

The blonde started. We made eye contact and he nodded before hugging a gloomy-looking Hermione. He finally drew up and brushed past Ron and I. Shrugging, we followed, slipping out of the Great Hall unnoticed. In no time, we were well on our way Hogsmeade and the floo portal to London.

* * *

All eyes were on me when I entered the Great Hall. I've always loved to be the center of attention. Ignoring the watchful glances of my fellow students, I sat down next to Hermione and grabbed her hand. 

Once Dumbledore finished his speech, I drifted away and wandered around for a bit. I had decided to break things off with Hermione; I respect her enough not to lead her on. Really, I haven't any true feelings for her, except maybe lust.

After a while, I made my way back to my soon to be ex-girlfriend. Upon reaching her, she smiled and pushed me onto the dance floor. I sighed, knowing that her cheerful demeanor would soon be ruined. I pulled away after only two songs. She looked at me questioningly.

"Let's sit down for a bit," I suggested.

"Okay," She said happily, and I led her to a private corner.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," I began slowly.

"Sure, what? Tell me. By the way you look absolutely stunning tonight." She had no clue what was coming – that always makes it harder. I'll just have to do it fast. I put on a mask of arrogance.

"Of course, I always look great," I gloated, "and I do appreciate the complement, but really, this can't continue. It was fun and all, but I have my sights on someone else." It was a lie, but she didn't have to know that.

"So it's over?" She looked almost stunned.

"Yes," I said bluntly, "over. Finished."

"But…."

"It is for the best," I said quickly, cutting her off.

She stared at me for a long time before opening her mouth, obviously preparing to say something. She was interrupted once more, but this time by Weasley's voice.

"Malfoy, its time to go." I turned and saw the redhead standing there impatiently, Potter a few steps behind. I nodded one, standing straight as I gave Hermione a last hug before walking past the three of them.

It took less time to get to the ministry than I thought it would. The floo had taken us to the back of a small pub that was only a few blocks away from our destination. We walked for a bit, stopping abruptly at an abandoned telephone booth. The three of us entered together and dialed the number for admittance, getting in without a problem.

When we reached the department of mysteries, Potter held up a hand and looked around. He looked a bit confused, but determination settled on his face as he set his sights upon a shadowed door. We walked through, handing our dress robes to Weasel as we went. We had summoned our regular robes prior to leaving Hogwarts, as well as the necklace, and changed in the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade.

"Don't you dare ruin my robes. They're worth more than your family, and I highly doubt you could possibly pay for them," I sneered. He glared in response.

"Well, I guess we should go now," Potter said after a minute. Weasley looked away from me, giving his friend a grim smile.

"If he tries anything, kick his arse," he said and stepped back, clearing our path to the veil.

Potter and I grabbed each other's forearms (so we wouldn't become separated) and walked into what looked like a black abyss. I felt a cold blast of air and looked in Potter's direction, unable to see him. A sudden and awful sense of terror hit as the two of us fell into the darkness.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Keep me motivated. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Across The Veil**

**Chapter Four: Finally Across**

As I fell down the seemingly perpetual pit, all of my by senses were lost to me. I was unable to distinguish even the basics – up from down, dark from light. It was all brought back to me, however, as I brusquely landed in a large pile of snow. Trying to orient myself, I sat up and brushed the white substance off, but was soon pushed under the snow once again when something heavy landed on top of me. I struggled, trying to free myself of the smothering weight. This proved to be futile, and I was beginning to panic slightly when I felt the _thing _move. I knew then that whatever it was, was alive.

I stilled for a moment, incapable of clearly processing the situation, but soon remember my voice. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed, my voice muffled.

I heard it mutter quietly and scuttle off my head. I sat up slightly, gasping for breath and shaking my head. "What did you say?" I asked once I had unclogged my ears. By that time, I had figured out that the offender was Potter.

"I said," he began with a grunt, "that I was sorry. I need help though, I'm stuck."

"You bloody idiot, how do you think I can help you? I'm under you, remember?"

"Yes, I know that Malfoy, but there's snow covering everything but my head, and I can't move."

"Well, It's not like there is an exit down here," I said. Then I punched around the small air pocket surrounding me.

Bam!

"I thought you said there wasn't an exit?" Potter remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up," I groaned and cradled my hand. Whatever I hit, it most certainly wasn't snow. Sure enough, upon further examination of the snow walls, I found a handle. I pulled at it roughly and it gave way. The next thing I knew, I was falling again. This time though, I hit ground almost instantly.

I had expected Potter to feel empty space and fall right on top of me again, but nothing happened. With a shrug, I dusted the snow off myself and looked around. My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings – it was nearly an exact replica of the ministry.

As I waited for Potter to come, I noticed a hall and a sign that said 'Snow'. I assumed it was the walkway to where I had just come from. I crossed over to it, and proceeded down what looked to be a normal corridor. Further down, however, it began getting snowier and windier. I shivered and stopped. I couldn't see anything through the mass of white.

Giving up, I cried out. "Potter! Potter, where are you. Call out."

I stifled voice caught my attention, and I high stepped (the snow was now two and a half feet tall) towards it.

"Potter are you there?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm here. You got –," Potter stopped abruptly. I waited for a moment, but silence reigned. I began to panic. What if Potter _dies? _If he does, Weasel and Hermione will no doubt murder me, never mind the rest of his damn worshippers.

"Potter! Harry! Are you alright? Answer me!" My voice was urgent.

No response. I started to dig like mad, ignoring the biting cold in my haste. Soon, a black mop peppered with white snow was faintly visible. I picked up the pace, if that's possible, and pulled him up a bit. He was unconscious, but still breathing. My shoulders sagged in relief.

Taking only a small breath, I quickly assessed the situation. Right. Potter needs to wake up. I slapped his face, but he didn't respond. Leaning back, I rethought my plan. Maybe Potter was going into shock or something. Hypothermia. Der. I smacked myself for not thinking of that before.

Quickly, I took off my robe and wrapped it around his shoulders tightly. His eyes fluttered open minutes later.

"Potter, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy. Help me get out of here," Potter demanded.

"Well, if you are going to be so rude about it, maybe I won't help you."

"No. No. No. Malfoy. Please help me. _Please_."

"Yes, that's right; you beg me. Never tell me what to do. Never," I repeated to reinforce my point. I began digging away the snow with great difficulty, but had little success. I wouldn't get anywhere unless Potter helped me.

I gave him a pointed look, which he didn't catch. I sighed in exasperation.

"You know Potter, maybe if you helped a little, I could get you out faster."

"You know Malfoy," he said, mimicking me, "maybe if you shut up, you could get me out faster. Besides, I can't help. I _am_ covered in snow."

He had a point. "Umm," I thought for a second. "Kick your legs about. It should loosen the snow." A triumphant look crossed my features.

Potter scowled, but started doing as I told him. 'Good boy.'

Finally, after a couple of strenuous minutes, the dunce was free. He stumbled to his feet before falling on his arse. I smirked.

"Be careful," I drawled, "the snow isn't very stable."

"Okay, whatever you say, Mum." I sneered at the name and he gave a quick laugh.

With much effort, Harry pushed himself to his feet. Once standing, he attempted to walk, dragging one foot at a time. Predictably, he tripped and tumbled over, again. He landed with a splat, right on top of me.

"Would you kindly move? If anyone's going to top, it's me."

Harry blushed and pushed himself off. In doing this though, he planted his hands on my stomach. I saw him turn a deep crimson before turning away.

"How do you get out of this place?" Harry mused, still not looking at me.

"Over this way." I noticed he hadn't moved. "Come on, it's kind of cold out here, if you didn't notice, and you still have my robes."

"Oh. Sorry." He took it off and handed it to me.

I led him over to the tunnel I had just come from. Luckily, my tracks were still there, despite the heavy downfall.

It seemed to take much longer to get back than it had coming in.

"Umm, Malfoy? We've passed this before. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Potter asked as he looked at the surroundings.

"Yes, I followed my trail from the walkway. I can't see it anymore, though. Perhaps we should walk nearer the walls."

And we did, trudging through deeper snow and searching for hidden exits. As we moved along, time passed slowly and white clouded my vision. How long we could keep at this, I wasn't sure.

"Malfoy," Potter moaned, "I'm starting to get really cold. I can barely feel me legs."

"Stop whining, Potter. It really is quite irritating," I told him. Grabbing my wand, I attempted to cast a basic heating charm…nothing. Did magic not work here? The thought made me anxious.

"Lumos," I shouted, and light flooded around us. Okay, magic works. Maybe something was blocking heating spells. I frowned and tried once more, this time limiting the magic to myself instead of us both. Surprisingly, it grew warm.

"Potter," I yelled over to him. He was a ways ahead of me. "Cast a warming charm on yourself."

Harry gave me a confused look, but did as I said. A shocked expression crossed his face. I guess it worked.

Minutes later, I couldn't help but notice the sweat dripping off Potter's face. I rolled my eyes. The idiot can't even cast a heating charm properly.

"Hot?" I asked sarcastically.

"How, do I turn this thing down?"

"Just state how hot you want it."

"Oh." He blinked stupidly and I heard him mutter something. Watching intently, I saw him slump in relief. "Thanks. I guess I owe you one."

"I think that after all I've done, you owe me more than one."

We didn't talk after that, and I grew to like the silence. Of course, Potter had to open his mouth and disturb my peace.

"Malfoy," he said slowly, "we may be here for a while, and we will have to help each out sometimes."

"Your point?" I questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if I could call you Draco. It makes more sense, really, and you can call me Harry."

I looked at him, shocked. "No, I only let my friends call me Draco. As I recall, you turned down my friendship."

"What did you expect? For Merlin's sake, you insulted the first person who was half way decent to me!" I could tell he was furious now. "All, I asked was to call you by your first name. I wasn't asking to be your friend, I just want some civility! Is that so much to ask?" By that time Potter was screaming and advancing on me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Fine, I will call you…Ha – Harry." I stumbled over his name.

"Thank you, " he said and backed away. Once more, the uncoordinated idiot tripped. Almost instinctively, I reached out and caught him. As I pulled him away, however, I saw a sharp pole sticking up through the snow. We had seen a few of them before, but hadn't paid them much thought. My heart quickened as the gravity of the situation became apparent. That _thing_ could have impaled him!

"Sorry, I have been such a klutz all day. I just can't seem to maneuver very well in all of this snow. Well an. ." He was babbling.

"Look," I cut him off and showed him the pointed towards the pole. He grew silent, giving me a bewildered glance.

"That's where you would've fallen. It would have sliced right through you chest." I touched his shirt lightly, my eyes glazing. "Right through your heart." I shook my head and looked up at him. "You would have been dead, you know."

I stumbled backwards and I braced myself for the cold, wet impact that was sure to come. It didn't. Malfoy…_Draco_…caught me.

"Sorry, I have been such a klutz all day. I just can't seem to maneuver very well in all of this snow. Well an. ."

"Look," he said abruptly, interrupting my pitiful attempt at an apology. I followed his gaze, and my eyes landed on a slightly pointed metal pole sticking out of the snow; right where I would have fallen. Merlin, what if he hadn't caught me? I might've died. Then what would happen to the wizarding world? I became slightly nauseous as I imagined the terrible answer. There wouldn't _be _a wizarding world, not like it is now anyway. Voldemort would destroy everything, and there wouldn't be a soul who could stop it. It would be _horrible._

" That's where you would've fallen. It would have sliced right through you chest." He touched my chest gingerly. "Right through your heart." He looked a bit faraway, but the lost look soon passed. "You would have been dead, you know."

I _do _know. I know I would have died. And I know that Draco saved me…again.

"Harry, are you alright? Harry?" I guess I was silent for too long, because Draco actually looked concerned. A warm feeling grew in my stomach, and a wave of happiness flooded over me.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for caring." I paused. "And thank you for calling me Harry." In my excitement, I threw my arms around his neck. Damn Gryffindor impulsiveness.

"Eww, Potter. Get off me," Draco shouted. I did, my face growing redder by the second. "Merlin, Potter. What was that all about?" He brushed himself off, looking faintly disgusted. "Geeze. You've thought you were my boyfriend or something."

I backed off and gave him an odd look. The way he had said that last part, the part about the boyfriend, caught my attention. It was almost as if… "You _are_ bisexual! I didn't think Hermione was telling the truth. She must've…"

"She _told _you? I can't believe her." Draco's wide eyes narrowed suddenly. "Who else did she tell? Huh? Because if she told that Weasel, I'll…I'll kill her!"

I frowned and bristled at his nickname for Ron. "Calm down. She just told me. Not that it matters much. You probably couldn't hurt her much more if you tried." I began to walk forward again, but Malfoy pulled me back, confused. I sighed. "It's obvious she's been seeing you, and after you spoke with her tonight at the ball she looked nothing short of devastated. Besides, she's been sneaking out all the time. It's not that hard to put two and two together, especially when it concerns one of my best friends." We started walking again.

"Well, perhaps you aren't as dumb as I thought," Draco said. Up ahead, a walkway began to appear, but Draco didn't seem to notice. "Yes, she was sneaking out with me, and she was happy to see me at that. Just before we left though, I told her that I didn't want to be with her any longer." He looked almost remorseful, but soon his cold mask was firmly in place, once more.

"Of course," the blonde boy drawled "she couldn't be anything but crushed, having been exposed to my Malfoy charm." I rolled my eyes as we approached the walkway. Draco began to run towards it. "By the way," he yelled over his shoulder, "I'm not bisexual. I'm gay."

My eyes popped and I ran after him. As I ran though, I caught sight of a shadowed person out of the corner of my eye, and a shiver raced down my spine. My pace quickened.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
